Sabes
by Ford Anglia 2000
Summary: Ron y Hermione son novios desde hace tiempo, están muy enamorados y muy felices pero algo se atraviesa en el camino... ¡Dejen Reviews!
1. Capítulo 1

Sabes.  
  
Ron y Hermione se encontraban en sexto curso en Hogwarts. Desde finales de quinto curso eran novios y ambos parecían derramar miel cuando estaban juntos, estaban más enamorados de lo que Romeo y Julieta podrían estarlo (N/A: después de haber actuado en esa obra, - obra escolar- puedo deducir que lo de ellos fue sólo un capricho, y para tratar de demostrar que no lo era, o tal vez por que ya estaban muy obsesionados con lo suyo fue que hicieron su relajo de al final con lo que terminaron muertos. bueno ya sigamos con esto.)  
  
- Buenos días mi niña. - Le dijo alguien a Hermione por detrás suyo mientras se encontraba sentada en la Sala Común leyendo un libro esperando a que Harry y Ron bajaran para ir al desayuno  
  
Hermione se dio vuelta ya sabiendo muy bien con quien se iba a encontrar - Ron. - Le dijo mostrándole esa sonrisa que casi podía derretir a Ron. Él se acerco a ella para darle un muy tierno y lento beso en la mejilla - Buenos días. - Le respondió ella después de esto Ron fue a darle la vuelta al sillón para sentarse al lado suyo. Los dos se sonrieron nuevamente y Hermione continuó con su lectura mientras Ron la miraba con los ojos de media luna y una ligera sonrisa (N/A: para que me entiendan más fácil, con esa expresión de borrego a medio morir que todos hemos visto en las telenovelas) - ¿Sabes que? - Le dijo de repente Ron - ¿Mmh? - - Te amo - Le dijo haciendo que Hermione pusiera su atención en él y la alejara del libro - Y yo a ti - Le respondió. Los dos se miraron unos instantes hasta que Ron estiro un poco su brazo hacia delante para tomarle la cara por la mejilla y el último dedo por debajo de la barbilla y así poder acercar la cara de ella a la de él. Sus labios comenzaron a rozarse y los dos cerraron los ojos, comenzaron a basarse. Cada beso lo hacían como si fuese el primero o el último, siempre trataban de hacerlo el más tierno, el más sensible, y en ocasiones el más apasionado, dejando salir toda la pasión que podían sacar por sus labios. Cada beso trataban de hacerlo el mejor sin ser posible, ya que cada uno era tan especial, maravilloso y único como el anterior o el siguiente.  
  
No se dieron cuanto tiempo había pasado en ese beso aunque fue bastante largo. Hacia rato que habían escuchado unos pasos bajar de las escaleras, pero no le prestaron atención, era como si todo a su alrededor se desconectara en esos momentos hasta que. - ¿Quieren que los espere otra media hora? ¿o ya van a acabar? - Les dijo la voy exasperada de Harry que era quien había bajado las escaleras momentos atrás.  
  
Los dos se separaron un tanto avergonzados y como si nada se levantaron y siguieron a Harry hasta el comedor.  
  
El desayuno transcurrió de lo más normal, al terminar. Harry, Ron y Hermione se levantaron para dirigirse a su siguiente clase, cuando en uno de los pasillos se escucho una voz detrás de ellos  
  
- Así que te comieron la presa Weasley. - Le pregunto la voz dura y fría de Malfoy. Los tres de dieron vuelta y antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada, Draco aventó una revista que traía en la mano frente a las caras confundidas de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Dio media vuelta y se fue con una sonrisa cínica.  
  
Ron levanto la revista del piso y vio el contenido de la página donde estaba abierta y comenzó a leer en voz alta:  
  
Por voz misma del famoso jugador de Quidditch: Víctor Krum. Nos  
hemos enterado de que ya tiene pareja y planes de boda para cuando  
ella termine el colegio, el nombre de la afortunada es: Hermione  
Granger. Ya antes mencionada en esta revista como la persona que  
le había robado el corazón al famosísimo ""Niño que vivió" Harry  
Potter, donde al mismo tiempo nos habíamos enterado de que  
probablemente le hubiese dado filtros amorosos al famoso jugador  
búlgaro como a Harry Potter para engancharlos a los dos. De  
cualquier forma parase que se ha decidió por Víctor Krum.  
  
Lo extraño es que tiempo atrás nos habían informado de una fuente  
muy confiable que era novia del mejor amigo de Harry Potter, un  
tal Roy. o algo parecido.  
  
Esperemos que esta chica siente cabeza de una vez por todas, les  
tendremos informados.  
Rita Skitter Al terminar de leer dejo caer la revista nuevamente al piso mientras su mirada se posaba en ella. Hermione no sabia que decir, por donde empezar, como era Ron seguramente podía llegar a pensar que es cierto. Y así había sido. Se vio como una lágrima caía en la revista. Ron dio media vuelta inmediatamente y se fue como un huracán hacia una dirección que no era la clase de transformaciones  
  
Notas de la Autora: ¡Hola! ¿Qué onda? ¿Cómo les va? Aquí les presento mi segundo fic. déjenme sus mensajes porque me va a dar mucho gusto ver que lo lean y me encanta leer los reviews ¿ok? además de que solo así continuare la historia porque si a nadie le gusta o nadie la lee no tiene caso ¿verdad?, así que espero sus reviews. Saludos a todos. * Ford Anglia 2000 * 


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2:  
  
- ¡Ron! - Grito Hermione caminando tras el pero sin dar las zancadas que el daba tras cada paso - Ron. no puedes creer lo que dice. ¡Es de Rita Skitter! ¡Ron Por favor.! - - ¡NO TRATES DE TOMARME EL PELO HERMIONE! - Le grito con todo el aliento que le quedaba - ¡¿Qué no viste?! ¡Decía que lo había dicho el mismo Krum! ¡¿Por que habría de mentir?! - Le dijo por último para irse corriendo hasta la Sala Común y luego a su dormitorio.  
  
Hermione se quedó a medio pasillo con una expresión de tristeza y desesperación al mismo tiempo. - Será mejor que vallas a hablar con él ahora mismo - Le dijo Harry en tono alentador. - Si eso haré - Dijo Hermione decidida y retomando el camino por el que Ron se había ido a la Sala Común. Harry se quedó un tanto sorprendido, desde luego que esa sugerencia era enserio, pero no pensaba que lo hiciera, Hermione nunca se perdía por nada una clase ¡y menos de transformaciones!  
  
Hermione llegó a la Sala Común y entro a la habitación de Ron. Lo vio desplomado en su cama boca abajo.  
  
- Ron. - Comenzó ella - Por favor. déjame explicarte. - Le dijo hincándose a un lado de la cama - ¡VETE! ¡NO TE QUIERO ESCUCHAR! - Le grito Ron con varias lágrimas corriendo por su mejilla y sus ojos ya un tanto rojos al igual que su cara - ¡NO QUIERO QUE ME EXPLIQUES NADA! ¡YA NO VOY A DEJAR QUE ME SIGAS VIENDO LA CARA DE IMBÉCIL! ¡¿QUIÉN ME DICE QUE NO ES VERDAD QUE TAMBIÉN ANDUVISTE CON HARRY?! - Le grito a todo lo que daba su garganta para luego volverse a tirar sobre la cama  
  
- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA RONALD WEASLEY! ¡NO SE QUE PUDE VERTE! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE DUDES DE MÍ DE ESA FORMA! ¡SIEMPRE HE SIDO SCINCERA CONTIGO Y NO ES PARA QUE ME TRATES DE ESE MODO! ¡PERO SE ACABÓ OISTE?!! ¡SE ACABO! ¡NO QUIERO QUE TE ME VUELVAS A ACERCAR EN TU VIDA! ¡HASTA NUNCA RONALD WEASLEY! - Le grito Hermione con las mismas fuerzas con las que había gritado Ron hace un momento.  
  
Ella Salió como un huracán de la habitación sin poder evitar dejar resbalar varias lagrimas mientras caminaba para ir a encerrarse en su habitación.  
  
En la clase de Transformaciones  
  
- Señor Potter. - Le dijo Mc Gonagall - ¿Sabe usted por que faltaron la Señorita Granger y el Señor Weasley? - Antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, lo hizo Seamos - No hay que pensar mucho para saber que estarán haciendo, si toda la escuela ha visto como pasan la vida abrazándose y besándose así que. imagínelo usted. es muy fácil adivinar por que "se les hizo tarde" - Dijo mientras todos los presentes estallaban en carcajadas, a excepción de Mc Gonagall que aun esperaba una respuesta de Harry que no había podido evitar reír un poco también - Más vale que valla a revisar si todas las camas están tendidas en los dormitorios - Dijo Dean Tomas siguiendo la corriente y logrando que de nuevo todos dejaran salir sonoras carcajadas. - Más vale que no vuelva a escuchar que le faltan al respeto de esa forma a sus compañeros. y 10 puntos menos para Griffindor - Dijo ella muy seriamente y ya sin esperar la respuesta de Harry que ya se le habían acabado las ganas de reír al igual que el resto de los Griffindors que se habían puesto muy serios por la baja de puntos.  
  
El resto del día ni Ron ni Hermione salieron de sus dormitorios. Al día siguiente era nada más y nada menos que. ¿Qué creen?... ¡San Valentín! Ambos esperaban poder llegar al menos a esa fecha aún siendo novios. pero parece que no se les va a hacer. (N/A: Muajajajaja!!!)  
  
Ron se decidió por levantarse de su cama de una vez por todas y dejarse de tonterías, después de mucho meditar se había dado cuenta que tan estúpido había sido, ¡como pudo dudar así de Hermione! ¡y de Harry! Hay veces que ni el mismo puede entender la forma en que puede llegar a comportarse por sus entupidos celos. Y lo peor era lo que le había gritado Hermione al final: *¡SE ACABO! ¡NO QUIERO QUE TE ME VUELVAS A ACERCAR EN TU VIDA! ¡HASTA NUNCA RONALD WEASLEY!* No podía quitarse esas palabras de la cabeza. pero tenía que hacer algo ¡No podía dejar las cosas así! Y más cuando se daba cuenta de que cada día la amaba más, y en especial en este día.  
  
Sacó un pergamino y una pluma para ponerse a escribir (Esto es una canción no me lo invente yo ni nada, se llama "Sabes")  
  
Para mi niña:  
Sabes, mi vida no tenia sentido,  
Hasta que te vi conmigo, eres alguien especial. sólo tú.  
  
Sabes, tú eres lo mejor que ha habido,  
Ahora conozco el camino, tú eres mi otra mitad. sólo tú.  
Sabes, mi vida ahora está contigo.  
Tú eres quien mueve mi corazón.  
  
Sabes, contigo pierdo la razón tus ojos me han llenado ya de amor, mi  
rumbo, ahora tiene dirección, estar contigo es mi ilusión.  
  
Sabes, mi vida no tenia sentido.  
Hasta que me vi contigo.  
Eres alguien especial. sólo tú.  
  
Sabes, tú eres lo mejor que ha habido.  
  
Ahora conozco el camino.  
Tú eres mi otra mitad. sólo tú.  
Sabes, mi vida ahora está contigo.  
  
Tú eres quien mueve mi corazón.  
  
Te amo: Ron  
  
Enrollo el pergamino y entro al cuarto de Hermione donde la vio aun dormida y los ojos un poco hinchados de tanto llorar * ¡¿Cómo pude hacerle esto?! ¡Soy un verdadero imbécil!* Se decía a si mismo Ron mientras se le hacia un nudo en la garganta al verla así. tan. indefensa. y sabiendo que él le había provocado ese llanto. Dejo el pergamino junto a su cama y salió de la habitación.  
  
Hermione abrió los ojos a los pocos minutos y vio el pergamino * No recuerdo haber dejado un pergamino ahí * Pensó. Lo tomo para ver que era y comenzó a leer. Desde el comienzo supo de quien era. Sólo él le decía "Mi niña". Cada línea la hacia sonreír cada vez más y más sin siquiera notarlo. Al terminar de leer solamente atinó a decir - Yo también te amo -  
  
Había recuperado sus ánimos por completo, se arreglo lo más rápido que pudo y bajo a la Sala Común esperando ver a Ron, pero no fue así, la Sala Común estaba desierta.  
  
Se sentó en uno de los sillones a ver si se encontraba a alguien para poder preguntar. De repente escucho una voz por detrás de ella decirle: - Buenos días mi niña - Le dijo la voz más familiar del mundo. Volteo y se encontró con esa mirada de Ron que le encantaba.  
  
Ron saco la mano que tenia a sus espaldas y le mostró a Hermione una rosa roja - ¿Me perdonas.? - Le dijo con la voz más tierna y dulce que Hermione jamás había escuchado en Ron. - A veces me paso de imbécil - Dijo agachando la cabeza. Hermione se levanto del sillón y le dio la vuelta para quedar frente a él. Le tomo la cara con una de sus manos y lo beso por un largo rato, como solían ser sus besos. Cuando se separaron, los dos se sonrieron y Hermione tomo la rosa acariciando antes la mano donde Ron la tenía. - ¿Tu que crees? - Lo abrazo y luego le dijo al oído - Te amo - - Y yo a ti - Le dijo Ron mientras se abrazaban.  
  
*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*- +*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-  
+*-+*-  
  
Notas de la Autora: Hola!, pensé en terminar aquí el Fic, pero no, ya estoy  
escribiendo el siguiente capítulo, y atentos que se va a poner bueno. déjenme sus reviews ¿ok?, Saludos a todos ¡No se les olvide dejar Review!  
** Ford Anglia 2000 ** 


	3. Te Tengo Una Propuesta

Capítulo 3: "Te tengo una Propuesta"  
  
Ya habían pasado algunos meses desde la publicación de aquel artículo. Ahora era como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, Ron y Hermione estaba tan felices como siempre.  
  
Uno de esos días Ron caminaba por uno de los pasillos, iba rumbo al lago donde se encontraría con Harry y Hermione.  
  
- ¡Weasley! - Escuchó del otro lado del pasillo por donde iba a doblar. Se volvió y se encontró con Malfoy recargado en la pared, siempre con su aire de seguridad y superioridad.  
  
- Ahora no tengo tiempo para escuchar tus estupideces - Le dijo en tono de aburrimiento y siguió su camino, apenas dio dos pasos y volvió a escuchar la voz de Malfoy  
  
- Esta vez se que te interesa - Ron se freno en seco y se volvió hacia Malfoy. Sabia que lo que Malfoy quería decirle no podía ser nada bueno pero no iba a dejarlo con la intriga, además si quería pleito no iba a defraudarlo - Weasley, eres tan afortunado - Le dijo con una sonrisa cínica.  
  
- ¿A que te refieres? - Le pregunto Ron dudoso, no se esperaba que le saliera con un comentario así  
  
- Te he escogido para hacer un negocio conmigo - Ron lo miró interrogante  
  
- Verás... - Malfoy se acercó a donde estaba Ron y le señalo con la mirada una ventana que había junto a él - ¿Ves lo que hay ahí? - Ron seguía sin decir nada. Veía que señalaba el lago pero no entendía a lo que se refería  
  
- Habla claro de una vez -  
  
- Calma, no te desesperes... - Le dijo Malfoy en ese tono de amabilidad hipócrita que caracterizaba a su padre - ¿No ves quien esta ahí? - Le dijo de nuevo mirando hacia la ventana.  
  
- ¡Ya basta Malfoy! Veo a muchas personas, ¿de que hablas? - Le dijo con exasperación  
  
- Me refiero a Granger soquete - Le contestó Malfoy en el mismo tono que Ron. Este frunció el seño y se confundió bastante, ¿Qué quería Malfoy con Hermione? ¿Por qué lo llamaba para hablar de ella?  
  
- ¿Qué con ella? - Le dijo Ron  
  
- A pesar de ser sangre sucia ¿Es muy bonita no? - Le dijo Draco volviendo a su tono de amabilidad hipócrita. Ron explotó en ese momento, con trabajo permitía que algún chico que no fueran él o Harry se le acercaran a Hermione, mucho menos permitiría que alguien además de él mismo se refiriera a Hermione de esa forma, y mucho menos Draco y eso de sangre sucia no permitiría que nadie lo dijera en su presencia refiriéndose a Hermione. Ron tomó a Draco de la camisa con los puños y lo azotó contra la pared  
  
- Hey, Hey, calma Weasley... ya me quieres golpear y todavía no llego a la mejor parte - Le dijo cínicamente. A Ron se le veía la rabia en los ojos, ¿de que estaba hablando Malfoy?  
  
- ¡Ya explícate de una vez! - Le dijo  
  
- Oye, no tienes porque ser rudo... así no te puedo explicar - Le dijo de nuevo en su tono de amabilidad hipócrita. Ron lo soltó pero no se quito de enfrente, estaba muy preparado para soltarle un golpe en cualquier momento - Bien... - Dijo Malfoy acomodándose la túnica y alisándose la camisa con cuidado como si le diera asco que Ron la hubiera tocado - Mira... te tengo una propuesta... vas a tener que romper con ella y ayudarme a conquistarla... - Ron soltó una carcajada  
  
- ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a hacer eso? - Le dijo aún sonriendo. Pero hubo algo que le desconcertó, Malfoy también sonreía  
  
- Si no quieres que ella muera pues... - Dijo como en tono de angustia fingida. A Ron se le calló la sonrisa y una angustia y tristeza le invadió el cuerpo  
  
- ¿Que?... -  
  
- Es sencillo... como tu sabrás... mi padre tiene algunos amigos que... bueno... para que explicar más... tu me entiendes... amigos a los que no les caen bien los hijos de muggles. y estos amigos. mmmh. digamos que ya no pueden ir a ningún tipo de "isla" ¿tu me entiendes no?... me refiero a que ellos ya debieron haberse ido de "vacaciones a aquella isla" desde hace tiempo... y no lo han hecho ¿verdad?... y ellos... ya sabes... me pueden ayudar con esto ¿me entiendes? (N/A: Todo lo que acaba de decir Malfoy fue en clave para que no pudiesen culparlo de nada. Traducción: Dijo que él puede pedirle a los mortífagos que maten a Hermione y que no se irían a Azkaban porque ya son perseguidos desde hace tiempo y no los han atrapado así que una muerte más no mancharía su historial) - Malfoy sonreía victoriosamente y Ron que había logrado comprender todo estaba que la sangre le hervía por la venas, estaba rojo de ira, no sabia que hacer, por más que pensaba no encontraba una salida  
  
- ¡A mi no me amenazas Malfoy!. ¿Olvidas que tú aquí no eres nadie? Si yo aviso a Dumbledore lo que me acabas de decir te expulsarían -  
  
- ¿Lo que yo te acabo de decir?... ¿De que hablas?... Yo solo te comente que mi padre tenia amigos y... que no han ido de vacaciones... no veo porque pueden expulsarme por eso - Le dijo con cara de inocencia - Además... si yo se que tú le dices algo a Dumbledore... Pues... los amigos de mi padre podrían llegar más rápido de lo que crees... y cuando le avisaras... ya no tendría caso que lo hubieras hecho ¿si me entiendes verdad? - Le dijo sin dejar atrás su sonrisa. A Ron ya se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta, ya no sabía que hacer o decir, esto era una pesadilla, definitivamente una pesadilla, no podía estar pasando esto  
  
- ¿Bueno y ?... ¿Vas a aceptar? - Ron bajó la mirada sin responder - Supongo que eso es un si... Bien, entonces mañana mismo yo me tengo que enterar de que ustedes ya no son novios ¿eh?- Le dijo Draco como haciendo cualquier aclaración normal, dio unos pasos adelante y luego se volvió - Y Weasley... si le dices algo a alguien... esa persona sufrirá las mismas consecuencias... - Se volvió a dar la vuelta y antes de irse volvió a hablar - ¿Sabes que?... No te preocupes... no creo que esto dure mucho... después de hacerla mía la voy a votar...- Le dijo por último y se fue riendo a carcajadas.  
  
Ron estaba ahí, en medio del pasillo derramando aquellas lágrimas que habían luchado por no salir delante de Draco  
  
¿Sabes?, vida mía,  
  
Que cuando cae el sol y se apaga el día  
  
La luna brilla pura y limpia.  
  
Pues tú la iluminas con tu amor  
  
Con tu belleza y con tu olor  
  
Con tu cariño, tu alegría y con tu voz.  
  
Esto era una pesadilla, no podía ser verdad, no podía vivir sin ella, simplemente no podía... además tenía que romper con ella ¿Cómo iba a tener el valor de hacer eso si él la amaba?  
  
Pero si tú no estas, si tú te vas  
  
La luna mengua y desparece  
  
Y las estrellas la encontrarán  
  
Y descubrirán que las lágrimas mecen  
  
En algún lugar,  
  
Sin más amparo que mi propia soledad.  
  
Y ahora morirme no sería más desgracia  
  
Que perderte para siempre, ay mi vida no te vayas  
  
Porque sé que esto es amor del verdadero  
  
Y sin dudarlo ni un momento, te confieso que te quiero,  
  
Sin dudarlo ni un momento...  
  
*Te quiero* *Te quiero*... * Te amo tanto...* La observaba desde aquella ventana con las pestañas empapadas y los ojos rojos, Volteaba a todos lados, seguramente lo estaba buscando a él, ya había tardado en llegar. ¡Esta pesadilla tiene que terminar! - ¡Por favor! - Susurró Ron para sí mismo - Despierta ya... tienes que estar soñando - Se dijo derramando unas cuantas lágrimas más * Me quiero morir... mejor morirme de una vez...* No sabia que era lo que le dolía más., si saber que tiene que dejar a Hermione o saber que va a ser para que luego estuviera en los brazos de Draco, o si saber que él sólo quería burlarse de ella y que él mismo tenía que ayudarle. no quería dejarla, no le veía caso a tanto sufrimiento sin sentido *¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto?*  
  
Cuando tu no estas se me parte el alma  
  
Me haces jugar malas pasadas.  
  
Levantas mi ánimo cuando me hace falta  
  
Sabes hacerme reír a carcajadas.  
  
*Pero algún día todo esto habrá terminado y ella volverá a mi lado* Pensaba Ron más bien tratando de convencerse que creyéndolo realmente * ¿Acaso se enamorará de Malfoy? ¿Será capaz de olvidarme por él?*  
  
Puede que mañana veas en mi rostro la luz del alba  
  
O puede que ya no sientas nada...  
  
Estos dolorosos pensamientos llenaban la cabeza de un pelirrojo que se hallaba en medio de uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts. Sus lágrimas yacían en el suelo y seguían cayendo más, no podía parar de llorar, pero tenía que parar, Hermione no podía verlo llorando, iba a romper con ella, iba a hacerlo por su bien, por el bien de los dos... el no podría vivir sin ella... y con cualquiera de los decisiones que tomara iba a tener que vivir sin ella, pero una de las dos era la que menos dañaría a ambos... romper con ella, tenía que afrontarlo, No había otra salida tenía que hacer lo que era correcto.  
  
Pero te aseguro de que si algo de lo que no dudo  
  
Es que mi amor no encuentra fronteras en este mundo.  
  
Él la amaba, la amaba más que a nada en este mundo, pero iba a ser fuerte y hacer lo que sería mejor para ella.  
  
+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+- *+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*  
  
Notas de la Autora: ¡Hola ¿como están?! Ya lo continué, y ahora si que sigue mucho más, ya verán se va a poner bueno, espero que les haya gustado esta continuación, un poco cruel, lo se. pero ni modo. así tenían que pasar  
las cosas, pero no se preocupen que el sufrimiento no será eterno en el  
Fic. Bueno... siento haber tardado en actualizarlo pero estaba en exámenes y con mucha tarea, no tenía tiempo para nada, pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo, todo gracias al puente (Soy de México, hay un puente desde el Sábado 13, Domingo  
14, Lunes 15 y Martes 16, porque aquí en México se festeja la  
independencia en estas fechas) así que no he ido a la escuela y me he puesto a actualizar, cuéntenme ¿Qué les parece el nuevo capítulo? ¿Quieren  
que le siga? Sugerencias, Opiniones, ustedes escríbanme que no les toma mucho tiempo ¿OK?, y créanme que tomo muy en cuenta sus reviews. Nos vemos,  
espero sus reviews ¿eh?, ¡Ah!, ya se olvidaba, la canción es "Sabes" de  
Alex Ubago. Y ¿Qué creen?!. Los que no me habían podido escribir es porque tenia una opción por ahí palomeada (sin querer) que decía que solo los que estaban registrados podían escribirme, pero ya la cambie porque ya me avisaron que así estaba, pero es que yo no sabia (soy una persona muy distraída...) pero  
ya arregle eso. Otra cosa es que en los capítulos pasados (de todos mis Fics) los puntos suspensivos no se ven, se ven como un punto y seguido que sigue con minúscula, pero son puntos suspensivos, hice algo aquí para que no aparecieran así... Espero que funcione... Y Por cierto yo por más que le pongo negritas y cursivas a los textos aquí, no aparecen así, ¿hay algún  
truco en esto que no he descubierto? ¿Cómo le hacen para que aparezcan? ¡Auxilio! Además aunque yo le ponga como 1000 espacios entre los renglones  
aquí sólo se ve un espacio, por ejemplo, en este capítulo, creo que se  
confunde un poco la canción con el texto ¿Cómo le hacen? ¡Ayuda Por  
Favor!...  
  
Bueno, eso es todo, recuerden dejarme Reviews. Saludos a todos:  
  
**Ford Anglia 2000** 


	4. Una triste despedida

+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+- *+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-  
  
Capítulo 4: Una triste despedida  
  
+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+- *+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-  
  
Ron caminaba ausente y despacio por los pasillos, aún con lágrimas fluyendo por su rostro y la mirada perdida, pero tratando de pensar con la cabeza fría.  
  
*¿Qué hago?... No es tan sencillo... ¿Qué le digo?... ¡¿Y si le digo la verdad?!, quizá así entre los dos nos podríamos deshacer de Malfoy, no tendríamos que romper* Una sonrisa de dibujo en su rostro, sonrisa que casi instantáneamente se volvió a desvanecer, dejando paso a más lágrimas *No, no puedo arriesgarla de esa forma... acéptalo Ron... no hay salida...* Volvió su vista hacia enfrente y se dio cuenta que ya había llegado al lago, ya no había tiempo de planear nada... tenía que tomar valor y hacer lo que debía...  
  
Se limpió los ojos con la túnica y trato de tranquilizar sus sollozos respirando hondo varias veces... *Calma... calma...no te puede ver llorando...* Se decía a si mismo. Por fin logró tranquilizar sus lágrimas y sollozos *Bueno... aquí viene la mejor actuación que hayas hecho Ron... tú puedes... tienes que hacerlo* Se dijo dándose ánimos y fortaleza.  
  
Se acercó al árbol donde estaba Hermione sentada de espaldas a él leyendo un libro.  
  
- Hola - Dijo Ron mirando al lago *Hagas lo que hagas no la mires a los ojos* Pensaba Ron. Sabía que si la miraba a los ojos toda su actuación se vendría abajo, no podría fingir  
  
- ¡Ron! - Exclamó Hermione con alegría levantando su vista del libro. Se levanto del piso y lo rodeo con sus brazos. Aunque Ron quería abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas no lo hizo, logro aguantar y sólo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Hermione se extraño un poco pero no le importo y siguió abrazándolo - ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto amor? - Les susurró al oído, de modo que Ron se estremeció, cerró los ojos y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, una sensación de culpa lo recorría, no debió hacer eso, debía portarse frío con ella, pero no pudo evitarlo  
  
- yo... fui por un bocadillo a la cocina... - Le dijo Ron con nerviosismo. Luego el nerviosismo se fue cuando Ron suspiro encontrándose con el aroma de Hermione, tenía el viejo perfume que le había regalado la navidad pasada.  
  
- Pero si ya falta poco para la hora de la comida - Le dijo Hermione divertida.  
  
Se separaron y Hermione lo miró a los ojos, de modo que Ron no pudo evitar mirarla también... Ya lo había hecho, la había mirado a los ojos, se había propuesto no hacerlo... ahora esa mirada dulce y tierna lo inundaba, no podía separase de ella.  
  
Hermione sonrió abiertamente mientras se perdía en la mirada de Ron *No, no sonrías así...* Pensaba Ron. Si le costaba trabajo separase de la mirada de Hermione mucho más le iba a costar se además le sonreía.  
  
- Te amo... - Le dijo Hermione mientras le sonreía  
  
- Y yo a ti - *¡No!, no digas eso* Cuando Ron se dio cuenta ya lo había dicho... No podía, simplemente no podía portarse frío con Hermione.  
  
Hermione levantó una mano para acariciar dulcemente la mejilla de Ron y luego atraer su rostro al de ella.  
  
Ron sintió como Hermione rozaba sus labios... nuevamente no pudo evitarlo... cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.  
  
*Este va a ser el último beso... pero va ser el mejor* Pensó Ron mientras comenzaba a besarla.  
  
Fue un beso que Ron hizo muy tierno. La besaba lenta y profundamente, disfrutando por completo cada segundo, cada parte de sus labios. Luego comenzó a besarla un poco más rápida y apasionadamente mientras los largos brazos de Ron recorrían la espalda de Hermione de arriba hacia abajo esperando nunca tener que soltarla.  
  
*No... no me dejes... no te vallas nunca por favor* pensaba Ron mientras una nueva lágrima resbalaba por su rostro. Dolorosos e inconscientes pensamientos, no era ella quien lo dejaría sino él... pero sentía que no podía hacerlo , no quería y no podía vivir sin su mirada, sin su sonrisa, sin sus abrazos, si sus besos, sin su voz diciéndole "Te amo".  
  
Otras cuantas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas mientras sentía ese cálido y hermoso beso que sabía que jamás volvería a sentir.  
  
Se separaron y de inmediato Ron hecho a correr impidiendo que Hermione viera las lágrimas que aún caían.  
  
Se paro tras un árbol no muy lejos de ahí *Ya basta de estas tonterías Ronald* Se reprochaba a si mismo *tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que afrontar la situación... ¡Deja de llorar como un niño pequeño! ¡Ella no puede verte llorando!*  
  
Se dejo caer al piso aún detrás de aquél árbol. De nuevo se limpió las lágrimas y los ojos con la túnica.  
  
- ¿Ron? - escuchó la voz preocupada de Hermione tras él  
  
- ¿Qué quieres? - Le preguntó adoptando un tono rudo  
  
- Saber porque esta así, ¿Qué tienes? - Le dijo suavemente mientras se sentaba al lado de Ron  
  
Tenía que comenzar a decir las cosas que dolieran...  
  
- ¡Largarte! ¡Déjame solo! ¡Ya no te soporto! - Le gritó poniéndose de pie a espaldas de Hermione - Eres tan detestable, tan empalagosa todo el tiempo, ¡Déjame en paz 5 segundos! - Le gritó de nuevo  
  
Tardó en volver a escuchar la voz de Hermione ahora quebrantada  
  
-¿Ro-on?... ¿Qué te pasa?... ¿Por qué me hablas así?-  
  
- ¡Ya largarte de una vez! ¡Ya me tienes harto! ¡Cada segundo que pasa te soporto menos!... ¡Es más ¿Sabes que?!, ¡aquí terminamos!, ¡ya no te aguanto más!... ¡Nunca te quise y nunca te he querido!, ¡todo este tiempo he estado contigo por compasión!, ¡Por lástima! ¡Porque se que tú no podrías conseguir a nadie que te quisiera! ¡Pero yo también tengo derecho a ser feliz! ¡Y ahora mismo voy a buscar a una chica de séptimo que realmente me gusta! ¡Ella no es como tú! ¡Ella si es bonita! ¡Ella si me da libertad! ¡Ella no es una sabelotodo sangre-sucia! - Le gritó Ron para luego volverse de frente a ella y encontrar una Hermione con la mirada perdida en dirección del lago y llorando más de lo que lo había hecho nunca, las gotas fluían como lluvia por su cara.  
  
A Ron le partió el alma verla así, saber todo el daño que le estaba haciendo en ese momento, sintió como sus ojos se inundaban nuevamente, tenía que huir de nuevo antes de que las lágrimas cayeran de nuevo  
  
- Hasta nunca... - Dijo Ron por último y corrió hasta el castillo mientras el viento que resbalaba por su cara se llevaba las gruesas y abundantes lágrimas que de nuevo brotaban de sus ojos.  
  
+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+- *+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-  
  
Notas de la Autora: ¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué les parece la continuación?, espero sus Reviews ¿eh?, quiero saber lo que piensan del Fic, ¡¡Déjenme muchos, muchos Reviews!!.  
  
A: Nathy15, LavenderG y Natalia14 ¡¡Muchas gracias por su Review!! Espero que les guste la actualización :)  
  
Mis mejores deseos a todos: ..::Ford Anglia 2000::..  
  
+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+- *+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+- 


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5:**

Ron corría desesperadamente por uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts, lo hacía como si entre más rápido corriera el dolor y la impotencia que sentía se fueran más rápido, pero no lo conseguía...

No se fijaba bien ni siquiera por donde iba... ni siquiera sabía a donde quería llegar con tanta prisa, pero sentía que tenía que huir... Sus ojos estában ya rojos y empañados y seguían rodando por su cara esas gruesas y abundantes lágrimas.

De pronto al doblar la esquina de un pasillo vio a alguien al frente suyo pero ya era muy tarde para tratar de detenerse chocó con esa persona y los dos cayeron, a Ron no le importó mucho ni quien era ni le interesaba saberlo, ni tampoco estaba de ánimos para pedir disculpas así que se levantó de inmediato y avanzó unos cuantos pasos sin voltear atrás...

- ¡Estúpido! - Le grito una voz fría que ya conocía bien y que hizo a Ron detenerse

- ¡Fíjate por donde caminas tarado! -  Continuo. Ron murmuro algo parecido a un:

- lo siento - y siguió caminando sin volverse, pero Draco interrumpió su caminata nuevamente:

- Oye ven acá necesito hablar contigo -Dijo tranquilamente. 

- Qué quieres? - Le pregunto Ron despectivamente y sin ánimos.

- ¡¡No me des la espalda!! - Le ordeno Draco, Ron no pensaba muy bien, ni siquiera tenia ánimos de pelear en ese momento así que se volvió hacia Draco y él pudo notar sus ojos hinchados y rojos mientras seguían escapándose algunas lágrimas. 

A pesar de que hacia un momento Ron buscaba una forma de desahogarse ahora trataba con toda su fuerza voluntad de no llorar frente a Draco, no quería darle la satisfacción de mostrarle el dolor que sentía en ese momento. Pero sus reacciones no respondían a su razón, su mirada se notaba hundida en tristeza y dolor, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente a causa de los sollozos que aun escapan de su garganta acompañados de aun de furtivas lágrimas que lograban escapar de sus vidriosos e irritados ojos azules.

Draco soltaba una carcajada mientras miraba a Ron limpiarse los ojos con la manga de la camisa 

- ¡Lloras como niña! - Le dijo Antes de volver a reír escandalosamente

- ¡VETE AL INFIERNO! - Le grito Ron lo más fuerte que le dio la garganta, sin que se le pudiera ocurrir nada más que decirle, el odio, la rabia y la impotencia que sentía en ese momento no lo dejaban en paz, y al notar que Draco no paraba de reír, prefirió darse media vuelta y seguir su camino. Él no tenia ganas de pelar, no tenia ganas de nada.

- ¡Espera! - Le grito recuperándose poco a poco de su ataque de risa.

Pero Ron no se detuvo siguió su camino, en su cabeza no dejaba de ver la imagen de Hermione llorando con el corazón roto, más coraje le daba saber que había sido por su causa y saber además que no podía hacer nada para consolarla. No podía dejar de oír en su mente la voz entrecortada de Hermione diciéndole "¿Ro-on?... ¿Qué te pasa?... ¿Por qué me hablas así?" y de nuevo su imagen llorando desconsolada... no pudo soportarlo, creyó que ya estaba controlado, pero en ese momento sintió como más lagrimas luchaban por salir de sus tristes ojos, su vista se empañaba y cuando volvió a ver el camino claramente descubrió que era porque esas lágrimas habían logrado escapar de nuevo. A partir de ahí ya no pudo evitarlo más, comenzó a llorar tan desconsoladamente como hace un momento, sin dejar de sollozar y de sentirse miserable. Entonces escucho un grito detrás de él

- ¡Weasley! - Era de nuevo la voz de Draco detrás de él - ¡¿Crees que te voy a estar persiguiendo por toda la escuela?! ¡Detente! - Le ordeno - Tengo que hablar contigo - Ron se volteo furioso, simplemente el oír la voz de Draco lo hacia sentir una furia incontenible y sólo lograba sacarla a gritos

- ¡¡¿QUE?!! - Le grito en seco - ¡¡¿QUÉ MÁS QUIERES DE MI?!! - Ron miraba a Draco como si fuera posible matarlo con la mirada - ¡Ya lo hice contentó?! - Pronunció a gritos con la voz quebrantada 

- ¿Ya?... - Pregunto Draco emocionado - ¿ya no son novios? - 

- No... - Le dijo con notable melancolía 

- ¡Bien! - Dijo fríamente - Ahora dime... ¿Qué tengo que hacer para conquistarla? 

- Yo que sé, ese es tu problema... - Le dijo Ron más tranquilamente aunque harto al mismo tiempo, para darse vuelta y seguir caminando pero Draco lo tomó del brazo y volteo

- Mucho cuidado con como me hablas Weasley... - Le dijo pausándose entre cada palabra y señalando a Ron con su dedo índice - 

Como fuera, Draco tenía el control sobre Ron, después de aquella amenaza no podía hacer nada, más que lo que él dijera... La misma amenaza que lo hizo terminar con Hermione... En ese momento Ron odiaba a Draco más que a nadie en su vida, sentía insoportable el vivir en el mismo planeta que él pero no podía hacer nada... 

Draco le soltó el brazo y continuó 

- Bueno, dime... ¿Qué tengo que hacer? - 

- ¡Ya te dije que no tengo idea!- Le dijo Ron con desesperación. 

- ¡¿Que?!... Háblame con la verdad Weasley!... ¿Cómo hiciste tú para conquistarla? 

- Escúchame bien - Pronuncio Ron lentamente - NO SÉ! 

- ¡No me contestes así!, estoy tratando de hablar tranquilamente de a cuerdo?,... - Le dijo Draco en un tono que Ron no conocía en él, parecía estar teniendo paciencia... - Ahora.. dime ¿como se enamoro ella de ti?...

- En serio!, no tengo idea!, yo... - Entonces Ron comenzó a recordar cosas, muchas imágenes de Hermione venían a su cabeza, pero en la que se quedo pensando mas fue en el primer beso que se dieron y algunos de sus pensamientos salieron por su boca - siempre he vivido enamorado de ella... y un día... simplemente no pude soportar el tenerla tan cerca... y la besé... luego de eso... me costo mucho volver a dirigirle la palabra, pero cuando lo hice, ella me dijo que... no tengo que disculparme, porque ella estaba enamorada de mi... y siempre lo estuvo - Le dijo Ron mirando el piso con una sonrisa que era opacada por gotas corriendo de nuevo por sus mejillas 

- ¡AAAyy! ¡Por favor!, No seas tan cursi delante de mi - Se quejó Draco mirando a Ron con asco

Ron no contesto, siguió mirando el piso con melancolía, como si en el viera ese recuerdo tan hermoso.

- Pero dime algo!... Que le gusta que le regalen? No importa el precio dilo... bueno... por supuesto no me refiero a algo que le hayas dado tú... obviamente no tienes las condiciones... pero algo que le hubiera gustado que le dieras... si estuvieras en mi posición claro... - Dijo Draco mirando a Ron de arriba abajo 

- Lo único que yo le regalaba eran rosas, y nunca me pidió un regalo especifico, estaba contenta con lo que le diera...

- ¡¡Se más especifico Weasley!! Estoy perdiendo la paciencia!. Dime de una vez... ¡ALGO QUE ME SIRVA A MI!... Dime al menos que le gustaba de ti! 

- No sé!! - Le grito Ron con desesperación en el rostro, al recordar la forma en que él y Hermione se habían hecho novios, no podía evitar el sentirse prisionero del aire que flotaba a su alrededor, de nuevo sentía esas incontrolables ganas de correr, sentía que el mundo se le venia encima, se sentía vació y mas triste que en toda su vida. Quería desquitar ese sentimiento tan cruel de alguna forma.

- Esta bien Weasley, ya no me digas nada, que mas da, después de todo es una sangre sucia, cualquier cosa será demasiado para ella... 

Con ese comentario, Draco había pasado el limite en la paciencia de Ron, pronto sintió como una furia inmensa le recorría todo el cuerpo

Cuando Ron miro a Draco a los ojos, no pudo evitar sentir unas incontrolables ganas de partirle la cara, tenia que desquitar de una vez toda la impotencia que sentía.

¡¿Ron que estas haciendo?! - Se escucho la voz de Harry detrás de ellos que corría a separar a Ron de Draco que ya se le notaba un ojo morado y la nariz con sangre pero ron seguía golpeándolo como tal furia que él mismo desconocía, a Harry le asusto verlo así, pero siguió tratando de separar a Ron para que no se metiera en problemas, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Un brazo un tanto mas fuerte le ayudo a Harry a jalar a Ron hacia atrás mientras aun gritaba cosas como "¡¡me las vas a pagar maldito mal nacido!!" "Te voy a matar!!!!" gritaba con toda su furia siendo detenido por Harry y Snape que miraban a Ron y a Draco confusos.

- ¡¡Basta!! ¡¡Deténgase ya!! - Le grito el Profesor Snape jalándolo del brazo con mas fuerza

Entonces Harry y Snape notaron que Ron, además de algunos rasguños a un lado de la frente y en sus mejillas, también tenía  barias lagrimas en la cara y seguía sollozando con los ojos rojos. 

Harry sintió mucha compasión al verlo tan mal, pero no podía imaginarse porque estaba así, lo había visto normal en estos días.

- Se le restaran 80 puntos a Griffindor por esto Señor Weasley. Y de esto se enterara el profesor Dumbledore, ya veremos si esta vez no lo regresan a... 

- ¿De que me enterare Severus? - Le preguntó el mismo Dumbledore del que no habían notado desde hace cuanto tiempo se encontraba detrás de ellos.

- Este joven le estaba dando una paliza al señor Malfoy a mitad del pasillo! - Argumento Snape, mientras Harry notaba que este ya tenia a Ron sostenido fuertemente del cuello de su camisa, casi como si tratara de levantarlo, afortunadamente Ron era alto, de lo contrario quizá Snape ya lo habría ahorcado, pensó Harry, notando ahora como varios alumnos se acumulaban alrededor de ellos preguntándose entre si que era lo que había pasado. Sólo escucho una voz que no hacia lo mismo, más bien decía algo como:

- Con permiso!, déjenme pasar! - decía la voz que el reconoció como la de Hermione, al parecer, ella no había notado porque la gente se acumulaba, pero tampoco parecía importarle, sólo quería doblar en un pasillo para ir por el camino que como Harry pudo notar iba en dirección a la biblioteca.

Luego escucho otra voz que noto, se dirigía a Hermione  - ¡Oye Granger!. ¿Tu sabes que le paso al chico? - Le dijo la muchacha señalando hacia Ron entre la multitud, pero Hermione aun le daba la espala. 

Se volvió hacia ella y le pregunto - ¿Cuál chico? - Con lo poco que había volteado la cara, Harry pudo notar que ella también tenia los ojos irritados. 

- ¿Cómo se llama...? - Se preguntaba a si misma la chica - Bueno, tu novio! - Con lo que Hermione volteo hacia Ron y pudo notar como tenia un golpe en labio, pero no estaba tan mal como Draco que aun seguía tirado en el piso agonizando, aunque le parecía que estaba exagerando. 

Hermione volvió de nuevo su mirada a Ron y noto ahora como seguía llorando y miraba a Draco con odio, aunque no entendía porque, ni quería entenderlo, al ver así a Ron sentía una impotencia enorme, tenía unas ganas enormes de correr a abrazarlo, tranquilizarlo, preguntarle porque llora y decirle que todo estaba bien... pero las cosas ya no podían ser así... ante este pensamiento varias lagrimas silenciosas cayeron por sus mejillas  antes de darse media vuelta y escabullirse entre la gente. 

Harry lo había notado todo, no entendía, porque Hermione no se quedo a apoyar a Ron, hubiera estado seguro de que ella hubiera sido capaz de faltar a cualquier clase para ayudarlo, y simplemente se fue... y... ¿Por qué lloraba?... un momento... esto era demasiado extraño... también Ron lloraba... definitivamente no entendía nada... 

Abandono sus pensamientos para escuchar a Malfoy quejarse

- Juro que no le estaba haciendo nada! - Grito - de repente se aventó sobre mi y comenzó a golpearme! - Señalaba a Ron desde el piso, Ron no decía nada, ni siquiera escuchaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor. 

1 hora después Ron caminaba junto a Harry con la mirada en el piso. Al contrario de Draco que aun se encontraba "agonizando" en la enfermería

Harry no entendía nada de lo que pasaba con sus amigos, a Hermione no la había encontrado mientras Ron estaba en la enfermería, y no logro hacer que Ron le contestara nada cuando le preguntaba sobre lo que había pasado.

- Sabes?, creo que debería contratarte como guardaespaldas!, él apenas te hizo unos rasguños! - Le dijo con entusiasmo Harry sintiendo que así podría entrar poco a poco al tema de por que lo había golpeado y por que lloraba

Ron quedo callado de nuevo. Harry comenzaba a notar que de hecho, Ron no le había dirigido la palabra desde que lo encontró golpeando a Draco, ¿Qué tan grave podía ser?

- ¡Ron!  ¿A dónde vas? - Le llamo Harry - Nos toca pociones recuerdas? - 

Harry estucho que Ron murmuro algo parecido como - no iré - 

Pero cuando quiso hacer mas preguntas Ron ya había atravesado el cuadro.

Esto si que era extraño, Pensaba Harry...

Ese mismo día, ya entrada la noche, Hermione aun se encontraba en la biblioteca, había comenzado a sentirlo como su refugio, en especial cuando estaba sola, lo que pasaba precisamente a esas horas de la noche. 

Se encontraba sentada en la esquina de un estante abrazada a sus piernas, no sabia desde hace cuanto  tiempo se encontraba en esa posición, y no le importaba, sólo quería estar ahí el tiempo que fuera suficiente para encontrar una respuesta del "Porque" Por que Ron la había tratado así?, ella siempre había estado segura de que él la quería tanto como ella a él. 

Llevaba mucho tiempo ahí, y aun no encontraba la respuesta, lo único que hacia era torturarse.  Sentía los ojos hinchados y las lagrimas nunca 0habian dejado de caer después de lo que le había dicho Ron.

Noto como las luces se apagaban, oyó unos pasos, antes de sentir la luz de una lámpara en la cara. 

- Señorita Granger... - Le dijo con una voz melancólica la Señorita Pince al notar como lloraba Hermione

- Lo siento, pero ya es la hora de cerrar - Le dijo al parecer con vergüenza de correrla. 

Hermione no contesto nada, sólo se levanto y tomo su mochila que había estado todo ese tiempo tirada a su lado

Aun caminando por lo pasillos no podía dejar de pensar de lo que había pasado, ahora se secaba los ojos constantemente, pero los tenia bastante rojos he hinchados.

Llego a su habitación y cuando cerro los ojos para tratar de dormir en su cabeza no había otra cosa, más que las palabras de Ron diciendo: "- ¡Ya largarte de una vez! ¡Ya me tienes harto!" Inevitablemente comenzó a mojar la almohada donde descansaba su cabeza "¡todo este tiempo he estado contigo por compasión!, ¡Por lástima!"

Descubrió que no podría dormir si seguía pensando en eso, pero no podía evitarlo... aun sentía esas ganas de correr hacia él y preguntarle por que lloraba, abrazarlo y hacerlo sentir que todo estaba bien... 

Casi inconscientemente ante estos pensamientos, Hermione ya se encontraba cerrando la habitación de los chicos detrás de ella.

Fue hacia la cama de Ron, y al abrir las cortinas se lo encontró acostado de espaldas a donde ella había entrado, se hinco del otro lado de la cama, no sabia muy bien lo que estaba haciendo ni por que lo hacia.

Vio los rasguños que tenia en la mejilla y acariciándola suavemente comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Sin pensar lo que hacia, acerco su cara a la de él y le dio un rápido pero tierno beso en los labios

_*Que se supone que estas haciendo Hermione?!*_ se dijo alejándose de él y limpiándose las lagrimas _*Entiéndelo de una vez!, no te quiere!*_ Se reprocho a si misma antes de salir de la habitación

Ron abrió los ojos al oír el jalón de la cortina... el tampoco había podido dormir, y no podía evitar sentirse completamente miserable de nuevo... no había logrado que Hermione lo olvidara, y no sabia bien si eso le gustaba o le disgustaba, lo único que hubiera deseado en el momento en que ella estaba ahí, junto  a él, hubiera sido que ese pequeño beso durara un poco mas... 

**+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-*+-***

Hola!, Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, se que me tarde :( lo siento, no he tenido mucho tiempo, y cuando lo tengo no llega la inspiración, pero por fin salio el capitulo, a decir verdad no me gusto mucho como ha quedado, pero quizá después mejore este Fic :)

Le quiero agradecer a **Melania**** Weasley** por su mail de apoyo :)  Me tarde un poco mas de lo que te había dicho... lo siento. Aquí esta el capítulo nuevo, espero no tardarme tanto con los otros fics. ¡¡Gracias!! :)

Este capítulo dedicado especialmente a las _Ron 4 Ever_ :) **Merodeadora_Chii****, Lili Granger** y **JaNy** :)  Y también a **Melania** por su apoyo :)

Nota. A todas las que quieran ingresar a nuestro club _"Ron 4 Ever"_, están invitadas!, sólo manden un mail a alguna de las fundadoras, o avisen en un Review :)

**..::Ron 4 Ever*Merodeadora_Chii*Ford Anglia 2000*Lil Granger*JaNy::..**

**˜Ronnie is the best and will be the best 4 ever˜ **

**_..::Ford Anglia 2000::.._**


End file.
